Nexus
by EllieBear75
Summary: When Major makes a toast to a "night of possibilities" with Chase and Liv, he has no clue where the evening will go, and how it will end. **Co-authored by Irma66**


**Writer's Note: This work was written with Irma66. I have posted a small part of the work here, however, should you wish to read the entire story visit: s/12601419/1/ OR search for the user "Irma66 EllieBear". Thank you!**

Another round for me and my partner."

Chase swivels his index finger in the air, not making eye contact with the sumptuous brunette zombie who is serving them this evening.

Across from him, Major cracks a wry grin, stretching his arms across the back of his booth seat. "It's been a long time since I got drunk on girly drinks."

Chase leans back in his chair, his hands clasped together behind his head and laughs. This is the first time Major has seen his boss so relaxed. Sitting across from him in a plain black t-shirt, paired with beige cargo pants, a lock of his chestnut brown hair falling haphazardly across his forehead, one would never suspect that he was the most powerful zombie in Seattle.

"Cinnamon schnapps and Tabasco aren't girly when you're a zombie. They're our equivalent of the Harvey Wallbanger."

Major shrugs, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "My masculinity is fragile. I think I'll stick with beer and spicy tomato juice."

"Yeah. That's better." Chase snorts his reply as the waitress returns with their drinks.

It's only their third round but Major is starting to feel the impact of the alcohol in his system. Chase seems his usual unaffected self. This is the second time they've gone out for drinks, after a particularly rough day. More scraps between humans and zombies. More messes to clean. More blood on their hands. When Major accepted Chase's offer to be his second in command, he knew the moral ambiguity of his new position. He thought he was prepared. The alcohol helps to ease his conscience. As does his budding friendship with his boss.

"Are we drunk enough yet to discuss the white haired elephant in the room?" Chase says, lifting his drink in the air before pounding it back in a quick shot.

Major takes his beer in hand, rubbing at the condensation with his thumb. "What elephant?"

"Come on. You know. Let's get it all out in the open." Chase's mouth turns up in a smile, the lines in his cheek spreading across his face. "The fact that we both slept with Liv Moore won't be a problem going forward with us working so closely together, will it?"

"Why?" Major asks, bringing his pint to his lips to take a quick swig. "You interested in her?"

Chase's eyes twinkle with mischief and he leans towards Major. "God no. I mean, she's a fine piece of ass, and, in spite of her human-loving tendencies, she seems intriguing. But the way I think you mean? No, I'm not really built for long term, you know?"

Major's eyes drop for a moment towards the table top. "Yeah, well, I thought I was—you know, built for long term. But I guess fate had other plans."

"Hey, you're both zombies now. What's keeping you apart?"

"Hmm, I don't think so." Major shakes his head. "I'm think that ship has pretty much sailed."

"Look, don't go getting all down in the dumps," Chase says, reaching over to give Major a hard clap on the side of his arm. "There are plenty of zombies in the sea. Or Seattle. Whatever."

Major lets out a small snort before taking a longer sip of his beer. Putting it down on the table, he cocks his chin towards Chase.

"What about you? Besides Liv. You have no romantic tales of woe in your life?"

The question seems to catch Chase off guard momentarily and he licks his lips in thought before leaning his elbows onto the table.

"Before I became a zombie, I managed to have a warm bed in every city Filmore Graves did business in." He states, raising a finger up in the air. "There was Rashid in Pakistan." Another finger raises. "Bernadette in Paris." And another. "Hooman in Iran." And finally the rest of his fingers on his hand. "And Anzu and Akiko in Japan. They were fun."

Major sits back, nodding at the recitation. In spite of himself, he's a little impressed. "Is that one warm bed or two in Japan?"

Chase chuckles, rubbing his hand across his mouth. "One."

Major reaches for his beer again. "Nice," he says, before taking a sip. "So... Anzu. In World of Warcraft, he's the Raven God."

"Yeah, I do seem to recall that," Chase says. "There hasn't been a lot of time for online gaming lately but yeah."

"That's true," Major admits. "Kinda too bad. My roommate, Ravi, and I, we used to do a fair amount of gaming. Sometimes we played with his cousin, Rashid. He still lives in London."

Chase raises his hand for the waitress again before leaning back and studying Major. "Don't worry, I'm not sleeping with your friend's cousin. As far as I know, the Rashid I know has never been to London." A smile crept across his face. "Although, if he has a cousin Sophie in London, I can't give you any assurances on that one."

"What can I say," Chase says, giving an off handed shrug. "Gender has nothing to do with my choice in bedmates."

Major's pants tighten as his cock hardens, thinking about the list of names Chase just rattled off.

"Come on," Chase says. "No one's strictly straight anymore. There's got to be at least one guy you've at least entertained the thought of being with, at some point."

The image of Stephen—one of the trainers from his gym—flashes across Major's mind. There were several times Major found himself watching the tanned, blond weightlifter a little too intently as he towered above Major, spotting him as he bench pressed.

And then there's Chase himself, who looks like he's carved from stone. Major has to admit, if only to himself, that maybe he'd admired the other man's form a little more than was probably completely innocent. He'd rationalized that it was about his own body building goals but, with Chase's question in mind, he knew there might have been a little more to it.

Major's relieved when his thoughts are interrupted by the waitress as she drops their latest round of drinks on the table. He pounds back the rest of his beer and places the empty mug on her tray before picking up his new drink and taking a sip. He's considering what to say next, and what he'd like to have happen next, when Chase's voice startles him.

"And there's the white elephant herself."

 **Continued at: s/12601419/1/**


End file.
